Traduction The Next Path
by Kayatokato
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry témoigne pour la liberté des Malfoy et devient proche d'eux. Que se passe-t-il qaund un vieux mais nouveau visage arrive inopinément? Les anciens ennemis se rapprochent afin de sauver la magie. Ginny / Molly / Ron OCC et Bashing possible. M / M. Classé T pour la violence et le language.


**Salut mes kiwis, me voilà pour ma première traduction, j'espère que cela vous plairas !**

 **Disclamer: Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est à et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à** **JK Rowling.**

 **Attention: Je suis un plein révision du brevet alors je ne pense pas que je posterais le second chapitre avant les vacances.**

* * *

C'est fini, n'est-ce pas ?

La guerre était finie. Voldemort était mort, son cadavre laissé dans la Grande Salle. Il y eu un silence avant que tout le monde n'éclate de joie. Les Mangemorts ont été rassemblés et avaient des procès la semaine prochaine. Des yeux émeraude regardèrent les trois Malfoy arrêtés, Harry se sentait mal et ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger la famille. La même famille où le fils n'avait été qu'un tyran envers lui, le raillant quotidiennement sur ses parents morts, une famille dont le patriarche l'avait tourmenté et attaqué au cours des années et une famille dont la matriarche lui avait sauvée la vie en mentant à Voldemort.

Des familles sont venues et sont parties, emportant avec elles des parents morts ou blessés, Andromeda est venue et à la vue de sa fille et de son beau-fils, elle s'est effondrée en larmes et sanglots, elle s'est finalement calmée pour prendre Nymphadora et Remus avec elle. En voyant sa sœur Bellatrix comme un corps sans vie sur le sol, elle laissa quelques larmes couler sur son visage avant qu'elle ne prenne aussi le corps. Personne ne la jugeait même si c'était le cadavre dérangé de Lestrange.

Les Weasley restant ont pris le corps de Fred et sont partis au Terrier, Harry voulait montrer son soutien mais il ne voulait pas alourdir la famille en deuil. Il ne voulait pas non plus les voir parce qu'il se sentait coupable de leur perte – comme il l'a fait avec toutes les autres vies prises. Harry marchait vers le corps de Voldemort, du coin de l'œil il vit les Creevey qui ramassaient le corps de Collin,

'J'ai une pointe de culpabilité' pensa Harry alors que son cœur battait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Harry se tenait près du cadavre de Voldemort et se pencha, il ferma respectueusement les yeux de l'homme au visage de serpent, tous ceux qui était encore là s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu sous le choc.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Hermione, qui était restée derrière pour essayer de l'aider, les autres se rapprochant lentement pour entendre leur échange,

« Je prends son corps et je vais l'enterrer. » répondit Harry, complètement conscient que les autres écoutaient,

« Pourquoi ? » Demandèrent beaucoup d'auditeurs

« Parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire, je vais y aller maintenant » dit Harry avant de saisir le corps et de transplaner –il peut transplaner- il laissa tout le monde dans un silence stupéfait.

Se dirigeant vers une jolie petite zone dans la Forêt Interdite, il creusa un grand trou dans le sol avec sa magie avant de placer le corps de Voldemort et de refermer le trou. Il n'a rien écrit et n'a même pas noté qu'il y avait un corps dans le sol, il a simplement regardé le sol non marqué et couvert et a soupiré.

« Les choses auraient pu être différentes Tom, je comprends que les choses aient été difficiles dans ton enfance, je devrais le comprendre avec la mienne, tu étais incapable d'aimer à cause de la façon dont tu as été conçu… Reste en paix Tom Marvolo Riddle, s'il y a une chose comme une autre vie, alors utilise bien ta prochaine chance… S'il y a une telle chose que de renaître dans une nouvelle vie, ne gâche pas ta chance, ne redeviens pas un monstre, s'il te plaît… Au revoir Tom » Il y avait une faible lueur autour de la clairière, la magie avait entendu le jeune garçon parler, mais cela passa inaperçu pour Harry, qui transplana au Square Grimmauld et s'effondra dans la pièce qu'il prétendait être la sienne.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un dimanche froid, quand Harry se réveilla, il avait trouvé un petit tas de lettres dans la cuisine, regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que la pièce avait l'air plutôt propre et rangée. Peut-être que Kreattur redevenait sain d'esprit et faisait son travail.

« Kreattur » appela Harry et avec un pop soudain l'elfe était à côté de lui,

« Comment Kreattur peut-il servir Maitre Harry ? » A-t-il demandé poliment, choquant Harry,

« Kreattur, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Aussi, s'il te plait, appel-moi juste Harry. »

« Kreattur pense que c'est parce que Harry a pris le contrôle de la maison, mais Kreattur ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. » A expliqué Kreattur, l'elfe de maison a alors commencé à placer de la nourriture devant Harry et l'a fait manger au garçon. Après avoir mangé son petit déjeuner, Harry commença à ouvrir les lettres qu'il avait, la première disait :

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je vais partir un peu, je ne sais pas combien de temps mais je vais en Australie pour chercher mes parents. Ron arrive aussi, j'ai essayé de le faire rester et d'aider sa famille mais il a dit qu'il devait s'en aller. Tu peux nous rejoindre si tu le souhaites, mais je comprendrai complètement si tu ne le fais pas. Je ne partirai qu'après les funérailles de cette semaine._

 _Amitié Hermione_

Harry lui répondit rapidement qu'il n'irait pas parce qu'il avait besoin de se réinstaller, aussi que Ron et elle devraient passer du temps ensemble, surtout après le fiasco pendant qu'ils étaient en fuite, avec leur nouvelle relation où qu'importe le nom qu'ils lui ont donnés. Ils le méritent l'un et l'autre et Harry leur donnera le temps qu'il faudra.

En ouvrant la suivante, ou lisait :

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Je crois que vous vouliez venir aux procès des trois Malfoy, ils ont lieu le Lundi 11. Vous avez une semaine pour vous rendre au Ministère, ils doivent vous attendre._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt._

 _Ministre par intérim de la magie._

Harry écrivit un rapide remerciement à Kingsley avant d'ouvrir les dernières enveloppes qui contenaient de multiples invitations aux funérailles, les dates étant la semaine prochaine.

 _Bonjour Harry chéri,_

 _Les funérailles de Fred auront lieu demain, Lundi 4 Mai. Tu es invité à venir._

 _Les Weasley_

Harry remarqua que la lettre avait des taches de larmes et l'écriture semblait avoir été écrite avec une main tremblante.

 _Harry, mon cher,_

 _Les funérailles de Nymphadora et Remus auront lieu le Mardi 5 Mai, ils vont être enterrés ensemble. S'il te plaît viens._

 _Andromeda Tonks_

Celle la aussi semblait avoir été écrite avec une main tremblante .

Harry soupira, il allait aller à ces deux-là mais très probablement pas d'autres, il ne pouvait supporter les expressions tristes, cela faisait que la culpabilité le rongeait.

« Kreattur, je pense que je vais rester à la maison aujourd'hui. » Dit-il avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

En entrant dans la pièce, il décida de la nettoyer. Une fois cela fait, il marcha autour de la maison et trouva une bibliothèque impressionnante cachée derrière un mur. Il nettoya et épousseta la grande pièce avec l'aide de Kreattur Au moment où ils eurent finis, il était midi. Harry reçu une assiette de nourriture de Kreattur avec une tasse de thé. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'installa dans un fauteuil vert foncé confortable (Serpentard) avec un livre. Le livre était sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais il était plus avancé et peut-être classé comme magie noire s'il était vu par le public. Il était si absorbé par le grand et vieux livre qu'il remarqua à peine qu'il faisait nuit dehors et oublia l'heure du thé. En vérité, il lisait le livre depuis plus de 7 heures et n'était qu'à mi-chemin, et même alors, c'était toujours un livre énorme –même Hermione le dirait.

Après une petite collation –il n'avait pas tellement faim- il monta alors dans sa chambre et alla dormir, il pensa que ce serait bien de se coucher tôt surtout qu'à la fin de la journée de demain il serait émotionnellement et mentalement épuisé et qu'il n'allait probablement pas avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil pendant un moment.

 **Et voilà, premier chapitre posté. Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain mais je vous promet que je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire !**

 **S'il vous plais les reviews sont la force des auteurs et des traducteurs alors pensez-y !**


End file.
